


Open Season

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anthropomorphic, Because I'm freaking weird, Biting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Femslash, Het, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Just everyone being freaking weird, Male Slash, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Language, More tags to be added, Multi, Polyamory, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: OMEGAVERSE! It's nearly the mating season at Smash Castle, and everyone is excited... except for Marth. His heat is late, his mates seem unconcerned, and Pit has decided that he's good mentor material. Add to that a jealous Jigglypuff, an oblivious Peach, two Robins with territory issues, and the younger Ike's attempts to woo Pit, and he's got a hell of a time on his hands.Everyone is here, everyone is human-ish, and everyone is horny.





	1. An Alpha Thing, an Omega Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like having some fun. Going into this, I'd like you to know that this occurs in a version of Smash where all fighters are turned into humanoid forms when outside of battle (it's explained in the story). They are also in an alpha/omega dynamic, because I love screwing around with it and there's no law saying I can't. Litigation won't keep you safe from me! Mwahahahahahaha!
> 
> ... Ahem. Anyway, this is a weird, hopefully fun, kinda humorous, kinda sexy thing. There will be more to this, hopefully soon. There will be a lot of pairings, and maybe some sex scenes. Some pairings are already established, some will develop along the way. Tags will be updated accordingly.
> 
> Also, there will be NO underage stuff here. All the kid Smashers are off-limits from the clutches of my horrible imagination. The villagers, though young-looking, are all young adults (I mean, who lets kids go out into the world and interact with strangers and... Oh... Oh, sorry, Pokemon, I forgot about you there). 
> 
> If you would like a cheat-sheet listing every Smasher and their A/O dynamic (in my version, at least), please let me know and I will include it as a separate chapter. 
> 
> Well, that's about all the stalling I can do. I hope you have some fun with this fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the season.

It was starting already. Marth couldn’t feel it coming yet, but the alphas were starting to react. He first realized it when Peach and Daisy walked into the room and were followed by a dozen pairs of eyes. The difference in the room was noticeable. Almost all conversation stopped, and heads turned while the princesses walked obliviously across the dining hall.

With the recent expansion to the tournament roster, some changes had been made to the food accommodations. There were now three long tables with benches running the length of the dining room. This was enough seating for everyone, and then some. Food was served on platters that filled themselves magically. Peach and Daisy went to their usual spot, which was in the center of the middle table, and were instantly surrounded. Suddenly, it seemed that every alpha wanted to be near them.

This wasn’t Marth’s first rodeo, and by now, he was very familiar with this behavior. Peach and Daisy, being unattached, were naturally objects of much interest. Marth attracted a few looks here and there, but this season, it seemed that Ike and Meta Knight were able to relax. Since they had become bonded, it wasn’t much of a problem. Other alphas left Marth alone, and Ike and Meta Knight didn’t have to be on guard against challengers.

When the three swordsmen left the dining room, the crowd around Peach and Daisy had grown. Marth watched the girls with amusement as they basked in the attention. Bowser was trying to scare the others away, to no avail.

“It’s coming soon, isn’t it?” Marth said as they walked through the foyer, their steps echoing on the marbled floors.

“Yes,” Meta Knight said. “Are you feeling anything yet, Your Highness?”

“No,” Marth said, taking a deep breath of fresh air as they emerged into the bright sunlight. An after-lunch nap was on his agenda, and he was thinking only of the sunny patch of grass under an oak tree on the edge of the picnic grounds. Ike and Meta Knight flanked him as he led them along the paved walkway through the castle’s front courtyard.

“Seems like everyone’s already excited,” Ike commented as they passed by another knot of people – this time, surrounding a bewildered-looking Pit.

“I’m surprised you’re not,” Marth said, and he was suddenly struck by his own indifference. He hadn’t realized that it was getting so late in the season. By this time, Ike was typically pouncing him at every opportunity, and Meta Knight was on guard against other alphas. Marth hadn’t noticed anything because they had both been fairly neutral. This thought irritated him for some reason. “Ike, you would normally start acting up by now.”

“Don’t think it’s not on my mind,” Ike said, smirking. “But you’re not giving off that scent yet.”

“I suppose it’s much easier for bonded omegas,” Marth said, giving Pit one last glance as the trees obscured the scene. It was a short walk through the woods before the trio reached the picnic grounds. Alph and Olimar were sitting in the grass a little way away, watching Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Toon Link, and some of the Inklings kicking a ball around.

Marth sat on the ground and leaned against the tree that they had claimed as their own little spot. Meta Knight and Ike sat on either side of him. It was a very pleasant afternoon in mid-spring, and the slightly cool breeze offset the warmth of the sun. In the shade under the budding oak branches, the temperature was just right for napping. Ike was soon lying on his back with his head cushioned in Marth’s lap. Meta Knight had pulled out a book and begun to read.

“I wonder why it’s so late…” Marth mumbled, and Meta Knight glanced up. Marth blushed when he realized he’d spoken his thoughts aloud. “Um, nothing… I was just wondering…”

“About your heat?”

Marth nodded.

“Don’t worry. It’s different for everyone.”

“True,” Marth said. “And it’s not like anyone else has really started.” But there was still a seed of doubt in his mind. He didn’t know why it bothered him, really.

Meta Knight was still looking at Marth. He leaned down so he was breathing softly into Marth’s ear, the short-cropped hair on his chin tickling Marth’s neck. “You have nothing to fear,” he murmured, his deep voice making Marth’s cheeks flush with pleasure. “We’re not even looking at anyone else.”

Public displays of affection were unusual for Meta Knight, but he allowed Marth to lean against him. Marth reached up to remove the mask that concealed the upper half of Meta Knight’s face, revealing dark blue hair that fell into golden eyes. “It’s just difficult to see everyone else going crazy,” Marth said, brushing aside Meta Knight’s bangs. “You two really aren’t affected at all?”

“I haven’t felt anything,” Ike said, his eyes still closed. “I don’t really notice other omegas, since we got together.”

“Even if faced with an omega in full heat, I doubt we would react to it,” Meta Knight said. His gaze rested on Marth’s neck, where Ike’s bite mark was barely visible under his stiff collar. His own mark was on the other side.

“I guess I’m a little jealous,” Marth admitted. “By this time, we’re usually locked in my room.”

Ike sat up suddenly, and for a moment, Marth thought that he was intending to talk them into going to bed. The expression on his face was one of suspicion, though, and he was looking at something across the field. Marth turned and saw the younger Ike loping towards them, his hands in his pockets.

Meta Knight hastened to put his mask back on. “Calm yourself,” he said quietly, prompting Ike to stand up and lean back against the tree trunk. He folded his arms and waited for his younger self to approach, but he didn’t drop his defensive stance. He took a step closer to Marth as the younger Ike reached them. The gesture made Marth feel a little relieved. Perhaps Ike was beginning to feel it, after all.

“Hey, guys,” the mercenary said. “Are you busy?”

“Not particularly,” Marth said. “Care to join us?”

“Uh, actually…” Ike glanced at his older self, making the vanguard frown. “I wanted to talk to me. I mean, to myself. To you. Mind if we…?” He tilted his head towards the woods.

“Sure,” Ike shrugged and nodded to Marth and Meta Knight before following his younger version through the trees. This had come out of nowhere, and he was curious to see what his younger self wanted.

“I have something to ask you,” the younger finally said when they were out of earshot of the others.

“What?”

The younger Ike was looking off through the trees, his brows furrowed. “Mating season’s coming up,” he said.

“Yeah.” Older Ike crossed his arms. “And?”

“I’ve never done it before, with an omega in heat.”

“Oh.” Ike had forgotten that little detail about himself at that age. A lot had happened in three years. “And what, you want me to walk you through it?”

“Huh?” Younger Ike finally met his older self’s eyes, and he seemed taken aback. “No, I’m not worried about that part. But… last time, I didn’t have anyone. I’ve got Pit now.” His fists clenched at his sides. “Other alphas are paying a lot of attention to him. I don’t like it.”

“That happens,” older Ike said, but his heart went out to the mercenary. He knew how painful jealousy could be.

“How do I get them to stop?” Younger Ike exhaled sharply, almost preparing for a fight as he thought about the crowd of alphas he’d had to chase away from the angel. “They don’t go for Marth the way they used to. How many did you have to beat up?”  

The vanguard laughed as the mercenary worked himself into a quiet fury. He could almost hear his own voice in his head, tallying up a list of the strongest alphas and making up strategies for beating them. “It’s not like that. We didn’t have to beat anyone up to get them to leave Marth alone.”

“Then how did you do it?”

“The others don’t go after Marth anymore because we’re bonded.”

“Bonded?”

“Right.”

“You really did? The three of you?”

Without a word, the older Ike shifted his cape from his right shoulder, exposing his collar. Marth’s bite mark was now a reddened scar against his dusky skin. The younger Ike seemed only more confused. “So, when another alpha comes around, you just show them that? Or does Marth show the one on him?”

“Two on him,” the older corrected. “And all they have to do is smell us. When you’re bonded, you’re marking each other’s scent glands. Now, Meta Knight and I are all over Marth’s scent, so that keeps the others away. Keeps them from getting interested in the first place.”

“Got it,” the younger sighed. “Not sure if Pit will go for that, though…”

“It’s something you shouldn’t do lightly,” the older agreed. “You don’t have to make the permanent mark, though. You can just rub against each other to temporarily mark each other, if you want to. Not as effective as a permanent bond, but it works OK.”

“Good idea. Thanks.” Relief washed over the younger’s features, and he spun around and trudged through the woods. “I’m gonna go ask him right now.”

When Ike returned to his companions, he was chuckling to himself. It was so strange to see himself as the younger man he’d once been, and it made him realize how impulsive he was. He sat down next to Marth, and leaned down to rest his head on the prince’s shoulder.

“What was that about?” Marth asked.

“Nothing.” Ike kissed Marth’s throat, right over the spot where Meta Knight’s mark was. “Just an alpha thing.”

>>><<< 

It was Isabelle who started it. She loved to organize meetings, and this one had been issued rather suddenly. Marth had found the invitation taped to his door upon returning from the picnic fields, and the date was set for the very next day. Curiously, Ike hadn’t gotten one, and Meta Knight said he hadn’t either when they met for dinner that evening. It was with rising interest that Marth went to the small conference room the following day.

Isabelle was already at the head of the long mahogany table, and she waved at Marth cheerfully as he came into the room, her blonde hair bouncing. Link and Zelda were sitting at the far corner of the table, across from Ahiru. The magenta-haired woman smiled shyly as Marth sat next to Link, and the prince gave her a nod in greeting. But now he was extremely curious – Ahiru was never seen without her mate, Dog. The two were inseparable. When off the stage and in her human form, she was a pretty, plump woman with a short-bobbed haircut. She was rarely ever far from the short, stocky, heavy-faced Dog. Marth wondered why he hadn’t come yet.

Soon, more people were showing up. Luigi, Peach, and Daisy; Lucina and the two Robins; Pit and his dark clone; little Alph, trailing in behind Rosalina. As they assembled around the conference table, Marth noticed something: they were all omegas. Not one alpha had shown up.

Everyone was making light chatter, but the pervading question was, “What’s this meeting about?” Isabelle wouldn’t answer, saying only that the meeting would begin at nine o’clock. It was nine on the dot when she stood and shut the door, allowing Jigglypuff and three of the villagers to scurry into the room at the last minute. Marth noted that only the omega villagers had come.

“Welcome, everyone! I’m sure you’re all wondering what this meeting is about.” There was a general murmur of agreement. Isabelle smiled wider. “First, though, please allow me to take roll.” This was met with groans, but Isabelle was already raising her clipboard. “Come on, now. Please indulge me!” Her large, brown eyes were too ingratiating, and the complainers settled into their seats. “Thanks! OK, now. Link!”

“Hep,” the Hylian raised his hand.

“Luigi!”

“Here.”

“Princess Peach!”

“Present!”

“Princess Daisy!”

“Present and ready for business!” There was some laughter at the enthusiastic brunette’s response.

“Princess Zelda!”

“Present.”

“Sheik!”

“Hm.”

“Prince Marth!”

“Present.”

“Princess Lucina!”

“Here.”

“Pit!”

“Yep!”

“Dark Pit!”

There was a pause. Isabelle looked up and around, and her gaze settled on Dark Pit, who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. The dog-eared woman smiled. “Dark Pit?”

“You see me right here,” the dark angel said, and Pit elbowed him harshly.

Isabelle’s smile widened, and she gave a nervous laugh. “Right, but I prefer to follow protocol. Ahem… Alph!”

The boy raised his hand.

“Princess Rosalina!”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Robin!”

“Which one?” they answered in unison, and Isabelle gave another nervous laugh. “Um… I’m not sure. You’re both…”

“Just call me Robbie,” the female Robin said. “Everyone else does.” This was apparently Isabelle’s first interaction with the duo.

“Right! OK, um, Robin?”

“Yep.”

“Robbie?”

“Yep.”

“Ahiru!”

“Quack!” More laughter. Ahiru’s impersonation of her duck form was spot-on.

“Cloud!”

“Here.”

“Isabelle!” She giggled. “Here. Jigglypuff!”

“I’m here!” the pink-haired girl said, bouncing up in her seat.

“Satoshi!”

The brown-haired male villager raised his hand.

“June!”

The girl with brown hair and bright green eyes waved.

“Evonne!”

The gray-eyed girl with dark brown hair nodded.

“Squirtle!” There was a pause. Everyone looked around, but the blue-haired girl wasn’t present. Shrugging, Isabelle flipped the page on her clipboard. “Thanks, everyone! Alright, now let’s get right to it. It seems that it’s that time of year again.”

“Is this a dating seminar?” Satoshi groaned.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Isabelle said. “I’ve called you all here because we are facing a problem. As you may have noticed, everyone here is an omega.” She paused for a moment, looking around at them. “There aren’t many of us. Do you know how many of us are omegas here at Smash Castle?” Silence. “Twenty-two. Do you know how many alphas are here? Forty-nine! If you don’t count the children, R.O.B., Mega Man, Palutena, and the trainers, that means that of the sexually mature people here, we account for only 30.9 percent of Smashers.”

“So, what, we’re here to discuss representation issues for omegas?” Pit asked.

“We are here to discuss protection!” Isabelle said, and the room went silent. Now, everyone was paying attention.

“A little out there, isn’t it?” Link said. “What do we have to protect ourselves from?”

“Our instincts, of course.” Isabelle’s long ears twitched. “We need to protect ourselves and each other from our own hormones.”

“It is true that our instincts can get the better of us,” Zelda said. “However, if we take precautions, we can avoid getting in over our heads. It’s rather like alcohol consumption. You simply have to be sensible about it.”

“Precisely! What I’m proposing is a system wherein we help each other to keep a clear head during the heat. Who’s with me?”

“What exactly does that mean?” Lucina asked.

“We make sure that nobody does anything they might regret later.”

“That doesn’t really apply to those of us who have mates,” Robin said.

“Well, we could at least help those who don’t,” Robbie said. “Why not? I remember what it was like, before Corrina…”

Marth agreed, though a part of him felt wounded for some reason. He didn’t have anything to worry about anymore. He was already mated, bonded. Didn’t that mean that he didn’t have to work to attract anyone? Or did that just mean that he was undesirable?

Now that they were bonded, would Meta Knight and Ike still feel that frenzy for him?

He snapped out of his own personal quandary when Daisy said, “It’ll be like a club! We can help each other.”

“More than that, we need to think about the alphas,” Isabelle said. “Our second consideration is that there are so many alphas. They’re bound to start fighting each other.”

“Let’s not forget what happened last year, too,” Sheik said. Addressing Isabelle, who hadn’t been a part of the Smash tournament at that time, she said, “A few unbonded omegas grew very possessive, and there was a lot of trouble that came of it.” Her ruby eyes flicked towards Jigglypuff, who seemed oblivious to the implication (in fact, she wasn’t paying attention at all, preferring to gaze out the large windows and hum to herself).

“Oh, that is a wonderful point to bring up!” Isabelle said, jotting something on her clipboard. “Yes, we all need to be mindful of the changes that come with this time of year.”

“Why not just hash it out now?” Lucina said. “We could avoid a lot of confusion and hurt feelings later.”

“Like, call dibs before we get all hormonal?” Daisy chirped.

“Great idea! OK…” The blonde scanned her notes, and nodded in satisfaction. “Right. Our next item is to list everyone who has a mate. That way, we know who needs help.”

Marth blushed as she began to read down the list. Everyone knew to whom the others were mated, but it was embarrassing to have his personal business read aloud like this. Isabelle was making notes as she went. “Sheik and… Samus, right? OK… And Marth, you’re mated. I don’t think I’ve ever asked to whom.”

“Ike and Meta Knight,” Marth said, his face burning.

“Both of them?!” Isabelle looked up in shock. “My goodness… Well, then. Marth and Ike and Meta Knight… Lucina and Captain Falcon… Pit, didn’t you recently find a mate?”

“Uh, yeah, but we’re not bonded or anything,” Pit said, scratching the back of his head. “Anyway, it’s, um, Ike. The younger one.”

“OK, then. Pit and Ike Jr. …” Marth wondered what the Ikes would think about the younger being called “junior”. “Rosalina, you mentioned you had a mate who wasn’t here. Is that…?”

Rosalina flushed, and looked down at the yellow luma in her lap, stroking the top of its head. “Waluigi,” she said, her voice so soft that she could barely be heard.

Everyone looked up at this. “Waluigi?!”

“Yes, and I’d appreciate it if you gave me the same respect that I have shown to you all.” That seemed to be the end of the uproar. The others turned their eyes downward in shame, though a few glanced over at the stellar princess with curious looks.

“Um… Right,” Isabelle said, shuffling her papers. “OK. So, Rosalina and… Waluigi. Who else? Robbie, you’re with Corrina. Robin?”

“Chrom,” the wizard said simply.

“Robin and Chrom… Ahiru and Dog…”

“Me!” Jigglypuff said, raising her hand in the air. “Well, we haven’t actually mated yet, but I’ve been working on him, and I think Pikachu is about to give in!” She giggled deviously.

“Umm… OK. Jigglypuff and… Pikachu. Wait, is that Pikachu, or Pikachu Libre?”

“Pikachu,” Jigglypuff said with a dreamy little sigh.

“OK. Did I miss anyone?”

Those who were already paired or dating had little trouble with divulging this information, but some people were reluctant to say anything. Link only blushed and looked away when Isabelle asked him about his plans for the mating season. Luigi spluttered, claiming that he was going to barricade himself in his room. Cloud only glared.

“I think we should have a buddy system,” Isabelle said. “Everyone who’s unpaired and planning on engaging in any kind of romantic escapades, find a friend!” This sounded like a simple idea, but it turned out to be much more complicated in practice. Dark Pit refused to have a “buddy”, as did Cloud. Daisy and Peach paired up, but Alph was sorely disappointed because he’d been hoping to team up with Daisy. June, the green-eyed villager, cheekily suggested that they all “help” each other by starting a vibrator share, which sent Dark Pit into gales of laughter and Luigi running for the door.

“Hey, Marth.” Pit scooted over to take the chair that Luigi had vacated. “Wanna be my buddy?”

“Sure,” Marth said.

“Thanks!” The angel sighed in relief. “I’ll have Ike, so it’s not like I’m worried, but still. I know how crazy things get around here during heat. And I’ll feel a lot better with you giving me advice!”

Marth smiled. “Thank you. I’ll do my best.”

“Since you’re bonded, it’s not going to hit you as hard, right?”

Marth’s smile faltered. “I don’t know.”

“I kinda hope not. I’d hate for both of us to lose our heads!”

Marth’s mood was dampened when he left the conference room. The others were still bickering about their teammates, but Marth didn’t want to listen to it. With growing irritation, he noticed that Pit had followed him out. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?” the angel asked.

“I was going to find Ike and Meta Knight.”

“Oh, wanna get a head start?” Pit snickered, and Marth glared at him. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“No, it’s alright.” Marth sighed. Why was he so edgy lately? There was a restlessness in his heart that he couldn’t really identify, and it had begun the previous day.

“So, uh, it’s gonna be my first heat with an alpha,” Pit said as they walked down the hallway. “Any pointers? Where can I get some contraception?”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Marth said. “The same magic that keeps us from aging also prevents pregnancy. Master Hand wanted to make sure we wouldn’t have to drop out of the tournament for maternity leave.”

“Oh, neat! And what about the actual, uh, event? Ike’s never… Um…” The boisterous boy suddenly grew shy.

“Are you worried about knotting?”

The answer was a very quiet, “Yeah…” Marth smiled kindly, and pulled Pit to the side when they reached the dining room. Lunch was still hours away, and they were alone in here.

“What are you worried about?”

“Well, I know alphas only knot up when they’re in rut…” Pit said, looking anywhere but at Marth.

“Yes, that’s true.”

“Does it… you know… hurt?”

“Mmm, no.” Marth tried to remember his first heat with Ike and Meta Knight. How long ago had that been? Without aging through the years, it was hard to keep track of the passage of time. “If he’s gentle, it won’t hurt. When you’re in heat, it takes a lot to actually hurt you.”

“Is it rough?”

Knowing Ike as he did, Marth felt absolutely confident in answering, “Yes. But he won’t hurt you.”

“Anything I should remember, when we’re doing it?”

“Your body will know what to do.” Marth drew away from Pit, and headed for the front doors. Ike and Meta Knight were probably sparring outside.

In fact, they had just finished. They came in just as Marth and Pit were going out. “I’m finished with the meeting,” Marth said. Pit waved to Meta Knight and Ike, and then took off through the door, giving Marth a wink.

“Wanna go have a match?” Ike asked. “I’m still geared up.”

“Sure,” Marth said, and he led the way to the training room. As they entered, a group burst into the hallway from the conference room.

“Hey, Marth, don’t forget to bring your vibe!” Dark Pit called as he passed the open doorway.

“Oh, Dark, stop that!” Peach huffed, following him.

“Yeah!” Daisy said. “Nobody wants to share vibrators, and I’m sure Marth agrees with that!”

“Can we not talk about this?” Robin groaned, pulling Robbie along with him.

“Wait, are we doing that?” Robbie was saying. “I thought they were joking. Are we really doing that?!”

Ike and Meta Knight watched, Ike with his mouth hanging slightly open, as the troupe marched out of sight, still yelling about vibrators. Marth was already at the stage selection when they joined him again. “What the hell was that meeting about?” Ike asked.

Marth shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “Just an omega thing.”


	2. Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... or, at least, gets more convoluted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing more of this bizarreness, because... why not? Eventually, I'd like to do a sort of chapter-per-couple thing, but it'll take a bit of setup for that. I have a few plot threads weaving together now, loosely and haphazardly. Have fun!

As a pokemon, it was only natural that Jigglypuff would be interested in other pokemon. At least, that was how she thought of it. She was one of the only omega pokemon in the Smash tournament, and in her mind, that gave her the benefit of choice. Pikachu was certainly cute, but even if he didn’t want to hook up with her, there was always Charizard, Incineroar, Mewtwo, Lucario… and, she supposed, Ivysaur, if she got desperate. Even Greninja and Pikachu Libre were looking pretty good, and alpha females didn’t usually do it for Jigglypuff.

When off of the stage, the pokemon took on humanoid form for the sake of convenience. Master Hand had arranged to have everyone fit in with the furniture, rather than the other way around. Jigglypuff wasn’t complaining. She looked up from her spot on the grass, to the large castle windows. The glass showed her an image of a petite and cutely chubby girl with light skin, soft pink hair, and large green eyes. She smiled at herself, flipping the end of the puffy red bow tied in her hair and adjusting her pink miniskirt. She was just too darling as a human, she thought, even with the ears poking out of the top of her head. How could the others not want her?

Someone walked into the reflection behind her, and she turned to see Charizard and Incineroar, two of the very people she’d been considering. Fluffing her bow once more, she whistled and called out to them. “Hello, boys!”

Charizard’s human form was a sight to behold. Dark tan skin, fiery orange hair tinged with yellow, and piercing blue eyes. He wasn’t as buff as Incineroar, though, and it was he who attracted her most flirtatious smile. The catlike wrestler retained his tail and ears in human form, along with ebony skin and a mane of black and red hair. Even better, he liked to walk around shirtless, his flaming golden belt accentuating his musculature. Both alphas returned her greeting, and she noted with pleasure that they nearly stumbled over their own feet as they looked at her.

And then **she** appeared. Jigglypuff’s smile faltered when a blue-haired girl walked around the corner, and the alphas immediately sprang to attention. “Hello, Squirtle!” Incineroar said, and Charizard echoed him.

“Hi,” Squirtle said, smiling shyly at them. With her cerulean hair bobbing at her shoulders, she passed Charizard and Incineroar with seemingly no awareness that their eyes were all over her. Jigglypuff wanted to pout. Just like that, she had become merely part of the scenery.

“Hey, Jigglypuff.” Squirtle settled on the lawn beside her fellow pokemon. “Nice day, huh?”

“Yes, it is.” The pink-haired girl’s tone was a bit frostier than usual, but she couldn’t help staring ruefully after the alphas as they wandered off.

“I wanted to ask about that meeting,” Squirtle said. “The one Isabelle called? I missed it. What was it about?”

“Oh, who knows?” Jigglypuff said, picking a red flower from the garden bed nearby. “I didn’t really pay attention. Something about vibrators.”

“Oh.” Squirtle’s face went red. “Uhm… OK.”

“Sooooooo…” Jigglypuff twirled the flower in her hand. “Season’s coming up. Do you have anyone in mind?” It couldn’t hurt to sniff out how much of a threat this girl was.

“Not really,” Squirtle said. “Hey, do you wanna go for a swim?”

Jigglypuff frowned, her cheeks puffing in irritation. She stood up and followed the other girl, but inside, she was plotting. She would have to find a way to furrett the information out, so she would know how to compete. Whoever Squirtle was gunning for, Jigglypuff would find out.

The pool was nearly empty so early in the year. It wasn’t quite warm enough for most Smashers to enjoy, but Squirtle loved water at almost any temperature. Her swimsuit was a constant presence under her blue shirt and khaki shorts, and she stripped down to it as soon as she reached the nearest lounge chair. Jigglypuff’s green eyes raked the girl up and down – not a bad body, she thought with some worry. She had a swimmer’s build, very lean and muscular with just a bit of baby fat around the face to make her look all the cuter.  Jigglypuff looked down at herself. Her breasts were bigger, but that was about it as far as things that she had over the other Pokemon. If she were to ask the alphas what they thought, what would they say?

That train of thought was derailed as a splash of cold water hit her, soaking one side of her skirt. “PUU!” she yelped, jumping a foot into the air. Whipping around, her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Squirtle laughing in the pool.

“Sorry!” Squirtle giggled. “Didn’t mean to splash you, there. Why don’t you come on in?”

“How can you swim in such cold water?” Jigglypuff whined, wringing out her skirt.

“What are you talking about? It’s so nice in the spring!” Squirtle reclined on her back, and Jigglypuff noticed with increasing jealousy just how comfortable the water-type was with herself. Her one-piece swimsuit was a simple blue with a bright bubble design, and it was hardly an attention-getter. Did Squirtle think that she was sexy enough without having to go the extra mile? When Jigglypuff thought of all the bikinis she had squeezed herself into, it made her blood boil. This girl wasn’t even trying, and she was already more attractive.

“Really, I’m sorry.” Squirtle swam over to the side of the pool and leaned over it with her fingers on the rim. Her large ruby eyes were wide, her brows furrowed. “It’s not gonna stain, is it? If it’s dry-clean-only, I can get it taken care of for you.”

Jigglypuff’s cheeks went pink. “N- no, it’s fine… I’m not mad.”

A dazzling smile lit up Squirtle’s face. “Good!” She leapt backward, and Jigglypuff had to step back to avoid getting splashed again. As the water-type swam laps in the pool, Jigglypuff sat on a nearby chair and reflected miserably on herself. She was no longer feeling so proud. Squirtle’s presence had dampened her enthusiasm for the season, and now all she could think about was that she would be left with whoever Squirtle didn’t want.

Leftovers! The very thought made her cheeks puff up. She didn’t realize how flustered she was until Squirtle laughed aloud. “You look like your pokemon form!” the water-type said, and Jigglypuff deflated, her face red. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing!” Jigglypuff flopped backward in the lounger, closing her eyes and ignoring the antics of the girl in the water.

>>><<< 

Marth sighed as he leaned on the windowsill in his bedroom, looking out on the front lawn. Only one day after the omegas’ meeting, and already things were heating up. “Ike Jr.” and Pit were under a cherry tree on the edge of the courtyard, making out like the world was ending.

Watching them made Marth feel… something. He still couldn’t put his finger on it. Seeing how into it they were, Marth couldn’t help thinking that perhaps his own libido was starting to slow down. And if it was, then it was inevitable that Ike and Meta Knight would get bored of him. When was the last time either one of them had ravished him like that? They never made out in public.

Not that Marth wanted to. He shook his head, and pulled back from the window. What was he thinking?

All around him, his fellow omegas were gradually slipping into the frenzy. Mario and Bowser were sticking to Peach like glue, and it was only Daisy’s intervention that kept her from dragging them both into a closet. Lucina had already disappeared with Captain Falcon. Down the hall, Marth could sometimes hear them going at it, and they sounded like wild animals tearing each other apart. Ahiru and Dog had also vanished, and he was glad that his room was far away from theirs.

Marth breathed in and out slowly, closing his eyes as he sat on the bed. Why wasn’t he feeling anything yet? Was it because he was now bonded? This would be his first heat after taking the marks. Was it always like this? Marth tried to think of other Smashers who might be permanently bonded, but he wasn’t sure. He knew that plenty of them had mates, but he didn’t know who was marked.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Marth said. He didn’t have to look up to recognize Meta Knight’s heavy step. He was surprised, though, when a weight dropped onto the bed next to him, and a blur of pink obscured his vision as someone climbed into his lap. “Oh! Hello, Kirby.”

“Poyo!” the pink-haired boy said, settling on Marth’s lap and snuggling up against him.

“He wanted to see you,” Meta Knight said, sitting beside Marth as Marth wrapped his arms around Kirby.

“What’s wrong, Kirby?” Marth cradled Kirby to him as the boy hugged him tightly.

“Ivysaur lost his temper with him,” Meta Knight said. “Kirby was trying to play with his vines, and Ivysaur got irritated.”

“Poor baby…”

Kirby cooed happily as Marth gently rocked him back and forth. “Everyone’s getting edgy,” Meta Knight said.

“It’s understandable.”

There was a bitterness in Marth’s voice that gave Meta Knight pause. “Something on your mind?”

“No.”

Once Kirby was satisfied with the amount of affection he’d received, he wiggled out of Marth’s lap and toddled over to the window, where he began to play with a small toy dinosaur he’d pulled from his pocket. Marth watched him, but wasn’t really seeing him. He was too aware of his mate’s presence.

Meta Knight could sense that there was something irritating the prince. He slid his arm around Marth’s waist and pulled him close, startling the omega. Marth leaned against the taller man, reaching up to kiss the dark skin of his exposed jawline. “Meta Knight, do you know much about…” Marth started, and then cut himself off abruptly. “Um, never mind.”

“What?”

“I was going to ask about… heat. Do you know if being bonded might suppress the heat cycle?”

“I see… You’re worried that yours is so late.”

Marth nodded against Meta Knight’s chest.

“That has nothing to do with it. Being bonded won’t cause your heat to be late. That can happen naturally, so it’s not something to worry about.”

“I know, but…”

Meta Knight reached under Marth’s chin to tilt his face upward. “Don’t worry. It will come when it comes.”

“You’re right.” Marth sighed. He still felt uneasy. Why wasn’t Meta Knight trying to get him in bed now? Kirby was right there, of course, but still…

Soon, Kirby was running out of the room, and Meta Knight got up to follow him. “We have a match scheduled,” he said. “Do you want to come watch?”

“No, you go on.” Marth wanted to stay in his room and mope. As the door closed behind Meta Knight, though, he thought better of it. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to sit here and brood. He got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Meta Knight and Kirby had already disappeared down the corridor, so he walked briskly in the hopes of catching up with them.

As soon as Marth reached the bottom of the steps, trouble came looking for him in the form of a frantic angel. “Marth!” His shout bounced off of the marble floors, halting the prince in his tracks. Marth hardly had time to react as he was grabbed around the middle, and Pit swung himself behind the prince. Dark Pit was hot on his heels, his expression furious.

“Wha- Pit?!” Marth wiggled as Pit’s fingers clamped on his waist. “What are you doing?!”

“Tell that idiot to stop making a fool of himself!” Dark Pit growled as Pit cowered behind Marth.

“Leave me alone! You’re just jealous that I have such a hot boyfriend!”

“The hell I am!” The dark angel’s wings were bristling. “Do you know how creepy it is to watch you make out with that guy? Why do you have to do that in public?”

“We can do what we want!” Pit snarled, poking his head from behind the taller omega.

“Oh, you’re real tough now that you have him to protect you!”

“You scared me, jumping out of the bushes like that!”

“Stop it!” Marth said, raising his voice for the first time in recent memory. The two angels looked at him in astonishment. “What in the name of Aether are you going on about?”

“What’s it look like?” Dark Pit said. “He and Ike were sucking face right in the courtyard. Don’t you think it’s disgusting?”

Marth grimaced. He knew very well how enthusiastic those two had been, and he couldn’t say he was exactly supportive of it. But he knew they didn’t mean any harm. “Whether it is or not, it’s none of your business.”

“But he looks like me! Wouldn’t it be weird to see a copy of yourself making out with some guy?”

“You’re the copy, Pittoo,” Pit said, sticking his tongue out.

“Don’t call me that!”

“Enough of that,” Marth sighed. “Dark Pit, please keep your opinions to yourself. Pit…” Turning around and prying himself out of Pit’s grip, Marth leveled with the angel. “Please try to be considerate of others. It isn’t polite to do things like that in public.”

“We couldn’t help ourselves,” Pit’s wings drooped. “It was the heat of the moment, you know…”

“Mm-hmm…” Fixing Pit with a reproachful stare, Marth was satisfied to see that he was appropriately cowed. He felt like their nanny, having to scold them like this. “Now, do try to behave yourselves.”

“Thanks, Marth,” Pit sighed in relief as Dark Pit walked away, muttering to himself. “When he surprises me like that, I get panicked.”

“Where is Ike?”

“He was late for a match. Pittoo jumped out as soon as Ike had left.”

“I see. Well, then…”

“Wait!” Pit grabbed onto Marth’s arm as the prince spun around, ready to walk away. “Can I go wherever you’re going? Pittoo might come back to yell at me, and it’s getting really annoying.”

“You want me to be your bodyguard?” Marth asked incredulously.

“Hey, you are my buddy, right?” Pit grinned sheepishly. “We’re supposed to look out for each other until the heat’s over.”

“I suppose so…”

“Let me hang out with you today, and I’ll keep your mates in line!”

“No need for that,” Marth said, not sure whether to be amused or irritated. “But if you want to come with me, that’s fine. I’m going to watch the matches.”

“Thanks!” Pit clung even tighter, almost dragging Marth down. Excitedly, Pit pulled Marth down the hallway, barely allowing the prince to keep pace, and not noticing that Dark Pit was still watching them from atop the stairs.

>>><<< 

Ganondorf was plotting.

True, he was always plotting something. That was what he did. But this time, he was plotting something related to the mating season, and that would have left anyone speechless. Ganondorf typically excluded himself from the goings-on of the castle, unless they had something to do with fighting.

There were two people he was very interested in, and it didn’t take a genius to guess who they were – Link and Zelda, the hero and the princess who had made all of his past lives miserable. If he could put them in their place while the heat had control of their senses, then perhaps he could dominate them in the next incarnation. He would turn them into his personal toys – mindless, drooling over his huge cock, ready to take it at any time. They would be so brainwashed that they wouldn’t be able to shake it, even in the next life. Hyrule would finally be his.

Of course, first he had to seduce them; and that was the problem. The Link and Zelda present in this Smash tournament weren’t a couple, but they were very close. As the season crept over everyone, they had begun to stick together. It was almost like some kind of contract between them, and it irritated Ganondorf that they were already working together to subvert a plan that they had no idea about.

Ganondorf strode into the library with the air of a man on a mission. It was empty at this time of day, except for Sheik and Samus, who were busy necking in a shadowed corner behind some shelves. He could see their auras with his magic, but he wasn’t interested in disturbing them. He walked down the opposite side of the large library, stalking the aisles until he found what he’d been looking for.

He scanned the titles, reached for one, and pulled it out. Grinning, he flipped through a few pages, and tucked it under his arm. This would be just the thing he needed to overcome Zelda and Link’s united front. Leaving Sheik and Samus to their activities, he retreated, his heavy footsteps echoing on the marble floor. The title of the book gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the windows, gold lettering on a field of pink: _Pitching Woo – The Secret to Success with Omegas._

As Ganondorf strode across the entryway, he met Falco and Fox going the opposite way. They nodded to him, a gesture of greeting that he ignored. Then, Falco spun on his heel, his beak jerking in the wizard’s direction. “Hey, is that a datin’ book?”

Ganondorf kept walking. He wasn’t interested in conversation.

“It’s not gonna do him no good, with the omega conspiracy,” Falco said, and Ganondorf’s heavy step faltered.

“I’m not sure there is one,” Fox said. His voice was growing farther away; they had started to walk again. Ganondorf turned and listened, his curiosity piqued.

“Oh, there’s a conspiracy, alright. Shulk says he heard all the omegas were stickin’ together. They’re on guard.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and somethin’ to do with sex toys. Heard that from Captain Falcon, before he and Lucina disappeared.”

Ganondorf turned, his cape swirling, and walked quickly towards his room. He’d heard enough. There was a conspiracy, then. That would explain Link’s and Zelda’s odd behavior. This could be a problem. In light of this information, the book under his arm might be completely useless. One thing was for sure, though – he would get to the bottom of this.

>>><<< 

“Are you sure Chrom wouldn’t just take you to his room?”

“I want to do it here.”

“Why? Wouldn’t it be easier to…?”

“It’s the principle of the thing!”

“But Corrina doesn’t even have her own room! Chrom does!”

“That’s not the point!”

It had come to this again – a flat-out shouting match. Robin and Robbie were sitting on their beds, facing one another, their voices growing steadily louder.

“So, what IS the point, Robin?!” Robbie stood up and flipped one of her twintails over her shoulder. “Do you just have to win every little thing?”

“It’s not that!” Now Robin’s face was getting red. “We can’t do it in his room.”

“Why not?!”

Blushing furiously, Robin stood up, too. “We just can’t! Don’t ask me why. You and Corrina can go somewhere else.”

“But we always use this room! Why can’t you and Chrom go somewhere else?”

“We should take turns. It’s not fair that you always get the room during heat!”

“It’s your face on the posters and the promotional materials, and you’re calling this an issue of fairness?” Robbie scoffed.

“That has nothing to do with anything!”

They were hopelessly deadlocked. Robin and Robbie each sat back down on a bed, facing each other with their arms and legs crossed. Both looked ready to leap at each other. Their body language was tense, their gazes locked, their mouths set in firm lines.

One of the drawbacks of being the same person was that they didn’t get their own rooms. They had been fine with this before. Even when the younger Ike had appeared and had gotten one of the new rooms, Robin and Robin were perfectly happy to share. Now, however…

“There must be a way to decide this,” Robbie said, breaking the tense silence.

Robin nodded slowly. “Yes, but how…?”

That was the true question. They were evenly matched in everything, so deciding on a winner would be difficult.

“Maybe we could ask someone else to choose for us,” Robbie suggested.

“No, they’d be biased.”

“We could ask someone who doesn’t know us well.”

“Like who?”

Robbie sighed. “Well, we have to think of something! Corrina’s getting so she can’t keep her hands off of me!”

“Are you sure that’s not the other way around?” Robin regretted saying this almost as soon as he’d said it. There was no need for catty remarks. Fortunately, Robbie was too focused on the problem at hand to notice.

“Link,” she said at last. “He’s friendly with everyone. He wouldn’t be biased, right?”

“Alright, then, let’s go ask him.” Robin stood up again, and Robbie followed suit.

>>><<< 

Sitting above it all, Palutena was so happy that she was exempt from the annual heat. Not only did she have no interest in the carnal passions of the season, she rather enjoyed watching. Smash Castle was a pot simmering with emotion, and it was about to boil over. Laughing softly to herself, the goddess reclined on her cloud and closed her eyes, her mind’s eye shifting focus between the Smashers. This season was going to be a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Rosalina/Waluigi, but I couldn't resist. My husband is a huge Waluigi fan, and I'm always Rosalina when we play any Mario games with friends. I had to pair them up. :P
> 
> Also, I named characters like the villagers who have no official names. This applies to the Inklings, also.


End file.
